


How To Not Study For A Biology Test

by kujojongup



Series: Random YoungUp Stuff [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Studying, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: Youngjae is a fickle person. If he truly wants someone to leave him alone, he will very bluntly say it, which is easy enough to understand. However, when he refuses to speak and seems to neglect whoever has angered him, he will only be further angered if they leave him be. When it comes to Youngjae, the more he pushes someone away, the more he wants them to pull him in.





	How To Not Study For A Biology Test

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely based off when i was studying for a biology test with my friends sam and andrew, and midway through studying terms to classify/identify bacteria, andrew decided that "monococcus" sounded like an insult and so we started calling each other dumb names
> 
> anyways, enjoy

“What aspect of how a euglenoid eats makes it unique from other protists?” Jongup reads aloud from the study guide, scrunching his eyebrows together. “Um…”

“It stores food within a vacuole, in the form of starch,” Youngjae answers. His laptop keys rapidly click. “They remove the excess water.”

“Thanks,” Jongup nods, not looking up from his binder. Languidly, he flips a page, and kicks his legs back and forth. His position on the floor isn’t the most comfortable, but his chest isn’t hurting from the wooden surface, yet. “Imagine you are looking through a microscope, and you see a single, spherical cell. What terms would you use to describe its shape?” he continues. “Oh-! I know…um…monococcus.”

“Monococcus,” Youngjae repeats with a light giggle. “Sounds funny.”

“You’re just immature,” Jongup muses lightly, turning away to smirk at up at his boyfriend on the bed.

“I could insult people with these words,” Youngjae suggests, meeting the younger boy’s eyes. “Like: Oh my God, Daehyun! You’re such a monococcus smut-slut!”

Jongup bursts into a fit of giggles, prompting the older boy to continue.

“Stop laughing, slime mold! Or I’ll punch your flagella!”

“Youngjae…those don’t…make any sense…” Jongup shakes his head, trying to focus back on his study guide.

“What would you know about making sense?” Youngjae teases. “You’re just a binary fission!”

“…That makes even less sense.” Jongup sighs, but a smile hangs on his lips.

At least it helps him remember the terms.

 

* * *

 

 

The café is pretty much empty, except for the two baristas chatting, and the two boys who sit at the back of the room. One watches the other strip his pencil of lead, constantly sharpening is and scratching away at various papers. Copying, memorizing, quizzing, and repeating.

Jongup hardly ever looks up from his notes, unless it’s to take a sip of his mocha. Not once does he ever give Youngjae even a brief glance, though the older boy is beginning to reach the bottom of his iced coffee, and is beginning to drink his own need for attention in abundance.

“What is special about a lysogenic cycle of virus replication?” Youngjae asks, hoping to at least get his boyfriend to speak.

“The virus remains dormant for a period of time…and duplicates with the cells through mitosis before taking over,” Jongup answers, unsurprisingly coughing at the end of his sentence.

“What’s a cat’s favorite type of protist?”

The younger boy looks up, with furrowed eyebrows. A wide grin slowly spread across Youngjae’s face.

“ _Sar-_ co- _dines_.”

He lets out a loud laugh, catching the attention of the baristas, while Jongup attempts to ignore him.

Admittedly, it's a bit irritating how his boyfriend makes a point of neglecting his jokes.

He finds himself cutting off his laughter with a bitten lip.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongup complained about being lonely, since his parents worked night shifts. Naturally, this meant Youngjae would spend some nights at his apartment.

Even as the younger boy studied for tests, this did not change.

“Cupcake~” Youngjae sing-songs, stepping into their apartment living room. Moonlight pours in through the balcony door, but is drowned out but the warmth of the tall lamp. Jongup sits cross-legged on the floor, back hunched as he quietly writes, looking at various pages scattered around him. “It’s midnight, come to bed~”

The younger boy doesn’t seem to hear him at all.

“Babe~! Baby! Darling! Honey! Sweetie! Silly-Billy! Cutie-patootie! My love! My one and only~!” Youngjae continues. Though his tone is cheery, his smile diminishes with every pet name. “…What do you call bacteria that teach fitness classes?"

“Hm?” the younger boy hums, not looking up.

“ _Aerobic_ bacteria,” Youngjae jokes, but his little laugh is forced.

“Cool,” Jongup mutters, as if he wasn’t really listening at all.

“…I thought that was kind of funny…” Youngjae mumbles, frowning. He waits an awkward beat, but continues nonetheless. “…Can you please come to bed? I don’t sleep as well without you—it feels too cold and empty…and I get restless and-”

“Not now,” Jongup sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe in an hour or two.”

“You need to rest-” Youngjae presses.

“I’m losing my train of thought, dammit…” Jongup grits his teeth. “Just go to bed without me. Cuddle the pillow or something…”

“But,” Youngjae stutters, but stops himself, pursing his lips. “…Alright.”

He tries to sleep before Jongup comes in, but it’s impossible. Moths flutter in his stomach and larva crawl in his chest, and he can’t shake them away with all his tosses and turns. Curling in on himself doesn’t ease the unsettling feelings in his gut. As the minutes pass, he becomes more and more tired, but can’t grasp rest in any position. He shifts, he twists, he tries counting the creatures he can feel within him, and then he tries counting sheep.

Youngjae can’t seem to find comfortable sleep.

Before he knows it, the late spring sun is rising, with chirping birds in the trees just slightly below his window. He thinks he slept for an hour—he can’t tell. The dark bags under his eyes are dragging downward, as if cocoons had been built there overnight. Judging by how his eyes burned, he must have slept, but it was the kind of sleep that left him feeling worse when he woke up.

The other side of the bed is messy, as it always was. But there were no indentations in the pillows, nor had they been moved.

When Youngjae steps into the living room, Jongup is curled up on the couch, holding a throw pillow under his head. All his notes were strewn across the coffee table—the floor must have gotten uncomfortable.

Rubbing his eyes vigorously, Youngjae chuffs, and walks back into the bedroom.

Though there isn’t anyone with him, he makes a point of hogging the sheets.

 

* * *

 

 

It isn’t a surprise when Jongup aces his test.

Youngjae wants to be proud, he really does. But when his boyfriend walks his house with a giddy expression, clapping his hands in excitement, all he can say is:

“Oh, that’s great.”

When he turns back around to face the stove—in the midst of pouring a mac ’n’ cheese bake into a deep dish pan—he knows that Jongup looks confused. Normally, Youngjae would get so excited with him.

But surely he understands that Youngjae is busy at the moment.

So, when Youngjae checks the time and puts the pan into the oven, he tries again.

“I got a ninety-eight percent!” he giggles. “I just missed one question about the different parts of a virus, but other than that? I got everything right!”

“Good job,” Youngjae says monotonously, with a pressed smile. “Sorry, but you should go home. My parents are a bit mad at me; I don’t think they’re in the mood to let you stay for supper.”

“Oh…” Jongup pouts. “Why’re they mad…?”

“I broke some dishes and the glass ended up cutting my mom’s foot this morning,” Youngjae lies. “I probably can’t go over to your place tonight, either.”

“Oh, okay…” Jongup nods, accepting it. “Well…bye.”

Youngjae nods back, and waves.

For a tense moment, they wait, simply staring at each other. The younger boy has his feelings swirling in his eyes—confused as to why his boyfriend hasn’t said a pet name or a declaration of love.

“Ah-! I should…probably go, I guess…” Jongup chuckles awkwardly, quickly scurrying out of the room when he realizes the older boy won’t say anything.

Youngjae feels a slight twitch of guilt in his abdomen when he hears the front door shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Youngjae omits going to his first period class with Jongup, with the excuse that he slept in.

He fakes being sick during his second class, and goes home just before the start of lunch.

A series of texts flood his phone, from his boyfriend of course. Questions asking where he is, followed by reassurances and hopes of him being okay.

Youngjae responds with as few words as possible, and sneaks into the kitchen. He drinks beer with milk, vomits in the toilet, and his parents tell him he can stay home tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, his parents are unaware of the truth about his sickness. They firmly believe it’s his the twisting and turning of his stomach churning, and not his incessant need for attention and the games he plays when he does not get it. Thus, they let Jongup in through the front door with pleas of making their darling son feel better with hugs and kisses and words that could make the grape-flavored medicine taste sweet.

Except, when Jongup quietly opens the door, he’s greeted by Youngjae immediately turning his back to him.

“Ah, I was right, then… I'm not stupid, you know…” the younger boy mutters. He closes the door, and climbs up onto the empty side of his boyfriend’s bed. “…I’m sorry, Jae…”

“Mm-hm,” Youngjae huffs, pulling his sheets over his head.

Jongup chews the inside of his cheek and rolls over to lay down slightly over-top of the blanket-covered boy.

Youngjae is a fickle person. If he truly wants someone to leave him alone, he will very bluntly say it, which is easy enough to understand. However, when he refuses to speak and seems to neglect whoever has angered him, he will only be further angered if they leave him be. When it comes to Youngjae, the more he pushes someone away, the more he wants them to pull him in.

His boyfriend and friends had learned the hard way, which had always ended with the troublesome boy yelling and hitting their backs while demanding they held him.

So here Jongup is, cuddling a mass of blankets, hoping that the boy within them will speak.

“I’m sorry I ignored you…I wish I had a reason to give you…” he mumbles, knowing the older boy is listening intently. “I’ll make it up to you…”

After a few moments of silence, he continues.

“…Himchan is a solid 10,” Jongup states blandly, and feels Youngjae shift under the covers. “…On the pH scale, because he’s basic.”

The mass of blankets shakes with the older boy’s giggles, which he poorly muffles.

“What was Hercules’ least favorite element?” the younger boys asks. “… _Hydra_ -gen.”

“Those jokes are terrible,” Youngjae claims, but his laugh says otherwise.

“But your jokes were worse.”

“Mine were so much better!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You’re lucky I love you, dammit.”

“Yeah, I am.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!!! I WANT EM!!!
> 
> also, my tumblr is gogomato.tumblr.com so if you could hop on over and follow me i'd appreciate it!


End file.
